All under the sky
by KS 031
Summary: Sobre lo improbable está todo lo posible. Lo más difícil para Bella, será confiar en alguien que no sea ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Hace mucho, mucho frío. El gorro, la chaqueta y los guantes no son suficientes para cortar el frío aire de invierno, mucho menos la nieve. Llevo mis manos a mi boca y soplo un poco de aire caliente mientras doy pequeños brinquitos sobre mis pies, intentando hacer que la sangre fluya rápidamente por mi cuerpo y me caliente. Siento mis dedos entumecidos, mi quijada temblando y mi cerebro congelándose; el aire es pesado, y mis pulmones duelen, y quiero llorar, pero no deseo lágrimas hechas hielo en mis mejillas.

Camino sola por los abandonados callejones de Nueva York con mis manos en los bolsillos, cubriéndolas del frío. Grandes contenedores de basura, luces titilantes, y gatos y perros callejeros escarbando entre los desechos son todo mi panorama. Sé que a unos cuantos metros más, junto al graffiti del lobo aullándole a la luna, se encuentra mi nuevo hogar. Tengo suerte, porque las tablas, el cartón, las tejas y el periódico me protegen del frío en días como estos.

- Hola, peque. - Saludo a mi bebé, mientras levanto el plástico que cubre la entrada a mi "casa".

Él se levanta, se acerca a mí y besa mi cara con su larga y húmeda lengua, logrando sacar una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de mi parte. Y así, mi día de mierda mágicamente se ha arreglado.

Tian no es un perro de raza fina, pero es enorme e intimidante, lo que mantiene alejados a aquellos visitantes no deseados; él es, literalmente, mi perro guardián. Tian llegó a mi vida en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, y desde ahí nunca me ha abandonado; somos los dos contra el mundo. Su nombre viene de un carácter chino que vi en uno de mis libros y significa "lo que hay sobre los seres humanos"; hace referencia al cielo como espacio físico y como concepto religioso **(1)**. Para mi, Tian representa a mis padres en más de un sentido: ellos me protegían ante todo peligro, ellos me transmitían su calidez con tan solo una mirada o un toque, ellos eran todo lo que tenía y amaba, y ellos están en lo que el nombre de Tian representa.

La muerte de mis padres le ha dado a mi vida un giro de 180 grados; con esto no solo me refiero a que antes tenía una familia, amigos, un hogar y un futuro asegurado - y ahora ya no - sino al hecho de que, para sobrevivir, tuve que estrellarme contra el mundo y abrir los ojos ante una realidad que llevaba tiempo ignorando porque pensaba que jamás me iba a afectar a mi.

Error. Esta realidad asesinó a mis padres y me dejó en la calle.

Hace poco pensaba que la ignorancia era felicidad; ahora, que duermo en la oscuridad de un callejón bajo el cobijo de tablas y tejas inestables, solo pienso en cuán estúpida y ciega fui.

Saco de mi maleta unas croquetas que he logrado robar de un supermercado cerca al Central Park. Mientras hago un agujero en la bolsa que las envuelve, Tian sacude su cola y pasa su lengua repetidas veces sobre el hocico, expectante.

- Paciencia, chico. Toda espera tiene su recompensa - le sonrío mientras saco un puñado.

Escucho los pasos y casi al mismo tiempo veo el cuerpo de Tian tensarse, con sus orejas hacia atrás y sus colmillos a la vista; sé que gruñirá en cualquier momento.

No puedo evitar gritar cuando un hombre de labios azules y cuerpo tembloroso cae frente a mis pies, en un claro estado de hipotermia.

* * *

**(1) **Lo que digo sobre el nombre es cierto (chino: 天, pinyin: Tiān); para más información, consulten wikipedia.

Bueno, hola :)

Aquí yo arriesgándome con esta tierna y un poco dramática historia dedicada a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leerla.

Ehem.

Ahora... teorías.

¿Quién es el tipo con hipotermia?

¿Qué hará Bella para ayudarlo?

Los reviews son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Música para este capítulo: Stand by me - Ben E.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

No tengo claro si es un instinto, una reacción o un hábito, pero está esta estúpida e irónica pregunta que haces cada vez que ves a alguien triste, enfermo, indispuesto o en un estado similar. La pregunta es esta:

- ¿Estás bien?.

El hombre a mis pies tiene su ropa completamente mojada y su cuerpo da unas sacudidas tan fuertes que, para mi exagerado cerebro, se asemejan a las convulsiones de un epiléptico. Es obvio que está de todo, menos bien.

Lo primero que hago es calmar a Tian, quien no para de gruñirle a nuestro nuevo visitante. Después, me pongo manos a la obra. Es este momento, mientras examino al desconocido, en el que agradezco internamente a mi madre por haberme hecho tomar unas clases de primeros auxilios que, a mis 15 años, creía totalmente inservibles.

- ¿Q-Quién er-res? - Murmura él.

- Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones, chico, primero tienes que calentarte.

- Q-qu-quiero d-d-dormir.

- Lo siento, no puedes. Te necesito consciente mientras te examino.

Empujo su hombro y cadera lo más lento posible hasta dejarlo boca arriba, evitando así que la sangre fría de sus extremidades circule por los órganos vitales. Esto le causaría más frío y, probablemente, una arritmia cardiaca si dicha sangre llegase a su corazón.

- Dime tu nombre - Le pido mientras suelto los botones de su camisa. El pobre hombre no trae puestas más que un par de delgadas y para nada abrigadas telas.

- A-An-tho-ny - Dice poco convencido, con su ceño fruncido.

- Bien, Anthony. Necesito que toques tu dedo pulgar con tu dedo meñique, ¿puedes hacerlo?.

Espero pacientemente mientras él, con sus verdes ojos fijos en su mano derecha, intenta mover y coordinar sus temblorosos dedos. Finalmente, tras unos largos segundos de intentos fallidos, papá dedo y bebé dedo se reúnen.

Sonrío.

- Muy bien, puedo asumir que estás en la primera fase de una hipotermia. Lo ideal sería llevarte a una habitación cálida, preferiblemente en un hospital, pero creo que eso no está dentro de nuestras opciones, ¿verdad?. Tendremos que arreglárnoslas con lo que hay. Y lo que hay soy yo y mi perro, quienes haremos lo posible para ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?. Así que, por favor, sé un buen chico y quítate la ropa.

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, habría reído ante la mirada de asombro que recibí al terminar mi monólogo. Aun así, como el buen chico que le pedí que fuera, Anthony se deshace de su camisa entre temblores y sacudidas. Mis mejillas arden cuando sus incontrolables manos se dirigen a su pantalón, no porque deba verlo quitarse esa prenda, sino porque noto que soy YO quien debe llevar a cabo tan, eh, embarazosa tarea. Y es que, bueno, mirándolo bien, el tipo estaba caliente... ok, no, mal chiste. Anthony era muy, muy atractivo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

- Y-yo, no... - Traga saliva - S-sí, p-por fa-favor.

Me siento a su lado y oculto mi enrojecido rostro con mi cabello mientras suelto su correa y deslizo el pantalón por sus largas y musculosas piernas, quitando además sus zapatos empapados.

- ¡Ya está! Ahora viene la mejor parte para mi - Digo con ironía. - ¿Serías tan amable de taparte los ojos con esto - le lanzo mi gorro - mientras me desnudo yo?.

Debo estar realmente loca para hacer esto por un desconocido, pero no me queda otra opción. Es decir, no lo dejaría morir, ¿verdad?.

Mientras Anthony se pone el gorro, cubro con plásticos y cartones cada orificio de mi "casa" por el cual entra el frío aire de la calle. Enseguida, saco una pequeña manta que mantengo escondida entre las tablas y cubro a Anthony con ella; su cara se relaja un poco cuando lo hago.

Ahora, sin el más mínimo entusiasmo, me deshago de mi ropa y enseguida siento mi cuerpo temblar ante el gélido clima.

- Bien, Anthony. Es importante mantener caliente tu cabeza, torso e... ingle. Así que, ya tienes mi gorro que cubre tu cabeza; para lo demás tenemos que trabajar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?. Me acostaré a tu lado y compartiré mi calor corporal contigo, ¿está bien?.

Él asiente.

Suspiro y, sin poder retrasarlo más, me acurruco junto a él. Siento que muero de ternura cuando Tian imita mis movimientos y se acuesta al otro lado de su cuerpo.

- Sería más eficaz si me abrazaras, supongo.

Anthony pasa su brazo sobre mi dubitativamente. Su cuerpo está tan frío que hace que mi piel se erice. Sin embargo, tras lo que siento como un par de horas, Anthony se relaja, los temblores desaparecen y su respiración se vuelve profunda.

- ¿Ahora sí me dirás tu nombre? - Susurra con una voz increíblemente varonil.

- ¿Ya estás caliente? - Pregunto inocente.

Él no responde.

- Bella, mi nombre es Bella.

- Bien, Bella. Acabas de salvar mi vida. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Aclaro por si alguien se lo pregunta: Bella no está completamente desnuda, tanto ella como Anthony usan su ropa interior.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
